Calypso's Punishment Lifting
by Shellymer
Summary: The title explains. Read: Love and Adventure. OPEN IT UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Calypso will be freed!**

**Read and review**

**Check out my other fanfics**

**HAppy reading!**

I used to try to run.

Each day I would swim out as far as I could, and just when I thought I was moving, out on the open ocean, ready to see Odysseus of Percy or any one of the others again, I would suddenly be in a treadmill of water, not moving but never stopping, unable to accept that I could never leave. That my essence was tethered to this place like you'd tether and unbroken dangerous horse. I was trapped.

When he came I was sure that he would stay. But I was always sure, and they never did. The fates were cruel and hateful. My Punishment, in my opinion, far exceeded my crime.

Now I do not think about him or any of the others. I brush out my hair and braid it around my crown. Some days I tuck sweet-smelling flowers in the folds. I tend to my garden, read whatever books Hermes has brought me. I have built a canoe in my spare time (which I have all too much of) so that if the next one simpky washed up, he will have something to at least float away on. I do this in anticipation of my loving him. I could not leave a man I loved to wash up on some foreign shore missing limbs or dying of hunger. No, he must at least have something to float on.

I harvest pearls some days, but do not try to flee. Others I sit out and look at the sea and paint, but I never look too far. Many times a day I must go right to the water's edge to collect shells to decorate my gardens, but I never think too hard about just how far away they came from.

I collect shells and pearls and pictures because everything that touches the shore is something that I love. Sometimes I think it is not the man that washes up that I love, but it is merely to coat of sweet salt water that he has on him that I so desire.

But in my heart I know this is not true.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

There is one day.

There is one more day left that I will try to run.

There is one more day of fight left in me, when I can no longer stand to relive the girlish giggles I emitted in his presence, or the touch of his charcoal hir, thick with the sand of the water he came from.

I call upon the days when I could still hear his heart beating upon mine. When he tended the moonlace. When he admired my hair (caramel) or my eyes (green). When he ate. When he spoke. When he swam.

They plant a tree in my heart and it explodes in branches and leaves. They kindle a fire in my soul which does nothing but releases smoke in my brain and coulds my thoughts. I will try to escape, once more, or I will never try again.

And with these memories to fortify me, I swim out to the great expansion you cannot see or feel, but you know is there.

But I procrastinate. I begin by braiding my hair up in a swirl around my head. I put on clothing suitable for swimming, something Hermes brought me fromt he outside world. I let my toes taste the water, the saltiness in my hair. And as I am liable to do, I fall in love with my island all over again.

Then I think of their faces. The men that left me. And I know I am strong enough to brace the tides, if I am allowed to go that far. I wave goodbye in the direction of the sniffling behind me. My servants are crying.

They must be able to sense the change in the air as I have. Something is lifted. I know it. I am free. I am allowed to return. I will not be held back again. Though years have passed, I am eternally young. I will swim. I will fight. I will survive.

This time, I feel quite certain that whatever now lies beyond Ogygia, I will now be able to know.

And for the first time for eons, I can swim until i can no longer see Ogygia.

**SO? Calypso is coming back! But how? next chapter you'll know how the curse was lifted, and what PErcy's like now he's grown up and GASP married? Review and Question! love you all.":))**


	3. Chapter 3

I pounded my fist on the table.

"We are letting her go! It is over. SHE WILL BE PARDONED!"

I pulled a hurricane out of nowhere, whipping around the gods' and goddess' hair. Aphrodite was especially displeased. I knew this was foolish, but… I was a god now, too. What could they possibly do to me? Ares growled. Well, he could do something…

I am Percy Jackson, the minor god of bravery, loyalty, confusion, messed-up situations, and the tides. My symbol? A hippocampus. My appearance? A youth, maybe about 16. My wife? None. My age? It had been hundreds upon thousands of years since I was offered and accepted godhood.

"You are a foolish, young god," Zeus scolds, voice dangerously quiet, "you should not attempt that again. That would be extremely… unwise," his voice rises to its normal volume and octave, booming and deep. "Would you have us also pardon Oceanus, and haves him come out of the deep ocean in which he is imprisoned and suck up us all? Or maybe Prometheus, not to be trusted, not to be condoned, no friend of man after all? Or perhaps better yet Atlas, and have the weight of the sky fall upon each person of the earth, such as the ancient descendants of your dear mother and Paul, little Sandy and Rebecca Blofis? IS this what you want? If I show one of their kind mercy, I must show it to them all. Surely you know the rules of war."

"I don't want them all pardoned! There is nothing in the 'rulebook' or whatever you want to call it that permits me from releasing a very nice, harmless, caged woman back into the world!" my voice hardens, "and I will do it. With or without permission. I can release the blocks in the water. I can let her swim free. I can plant in her head the idea to try to escape again. And I will."

Zeus's eyes shoot daggers. "Young god, the cost may be more than the worth."

"She's priceless."


	4. Chapter 4

I was waiting for her. I knew that she would wash up on the coast of Florida. I knew that she would try to escape. I knew from the tides that she would be ashore in approximately an hour. I laid at the bottom of the ocean, my essence spread for miles so that I could tell exactly when she would be here. When I first picked up the smallest hint that there was a beautiful woman swimming through the thrashing sea, I quickly calmed the waters to the consistency of a lake. She swam easily through, and I was there to greet her with a warm towel when she washed ashore, coughing and sputtering.

She began to sob when she saw me. Really, truly sob. Fat caterpillars of tears crawled down her rosy cheeks. She buried her head on my chest.

"Its okay, Calypso. My beautiful Calypso. You are safe. It's okay. I'm back. You're back."

"I- I knew I would never see you again! I KNEW it!"

"There must be mistakes or nothing unexpected would ever happen," I smile, "I have never been so happy to have made a mistake."

She manages a smile

"Me either."

"You look older."

"I have changed my essence. I am now thirty."

I shifted, felt myself mature. "So am I."

"How are you, my god?"

"I am well. How have the years treated you, Calypso?"

"As though they never passed."

"You could say that again," I stroke her hair.

"Oh, Percy… how did you do it?"

"It was nothing. I had to see you again. I had to answer the what if."

"What what if?"

"THE what if. What if I had stayed on Ogygia. Now I will never have to and my conscience will be cleared. Oh, Calypso. I will never leave you. I don't have to think about the island. I will never, ever leave you."

"Oh, I believe that's up to arbitration," said a voice.

And the goddess Annabeth stepped out of the shadows.

**YEAH, you werent expecting THAT~! lol jk:))**

**Sorry my updates on all of my fanfics are so late:(**

**But i hope it wont stop you from reviewing!**


End file.
